How I Became the First Female Z Fighter
by Elizon
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. This is a story about the first female Z Fighter. The story takes place after Cell destroys Ginger Town. Read as she rebuilds her life after tragedy and finds love. Rated M for violence, language, and slight sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

a/n Hello! Okay, so this is my first DBZ fic, so excuse me if there are some errors here and there.

Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of DBZ, that right belongs to the Akira Toriyama. I only own my original character and the imagination that came up with this fic.

Hope you like it. I will try to post often, but might not happen cause...well life and I have a few other projects I'm working on. Please read and review. Offer ideas if you like. Criticize if you must but please be nice about it. Like previously stated this is first DBZ fic. Just keep that in mind. And so without further ado.

How I Became the First Female Z Fighter

Chapter 1

Coming out of the bathroom in just my bra and underwear, my long bubble gum pink hanging wet down my back, I grabbed my cellphone off the charger and answered it.

"Hey Griff, sorry it to so long to answer, I just got out of the shower."

"Artemis, listen, I don't have much time, Jed is already gone," he said in a shaky voice. "I just wanted to tell you one last time that I love you."

"I love you too, Griff. But what is going on?" I said clutching the phone to my ear.

"There isn't time! Just please stay away from town!"

I heard a crash in the background and Griff's phone clattered to the ground.

"No, please. No, don't kill me. Please no!" I heard Griff plead. "No! Ahhhhh!"

"Griff? Griff!" I shouted into the phone before the call went dead.

I looked out the window and saw smoke rising from Ginger Town. I grabbed the first clothes I could find, a pair of jean shorts and one of Griff's old police academy shirts, and slipped on my tennis shoes. I hopped into my car and drove the five miles to town. When I reached the town limits, the destruction was so great that I had to get out of my car and continue on foot. I ran through the streets yelling Griff's name and calling for survivors. As I searched through the wreckage, five men descended from the sky and landed in front of me.

"Hey, you should come with us. This town is in ruins and isn't safe," said a bald man about my height.

"But I'm a nurse. I need to see if-" I began to explain.

"Listen," a man with tall spiky black hair said in an irritated voice. "There's no one left alive in this town apart from you, you're just wasting your time."

"Vegeta! You could be a little nicer. Her entire town was just destroyed," the short bald man yelled at the man with spiky hair. "Sorry about him, he's grouchy with everyone. Hi, I'm Krillin. That grouchy guy is Vegeta. This is Tien," he motioned over his shoulder to the three-eyed, tall, bald man. "That's Piccolo," Krillin indicated the tall green man. "And this is Trunks."

"I'm Artemis Meiou."

"Nice to meet you," Krillin said smiling.

"Krillin we need to get back to the others and tell them what's happened," Piccolo said in a deep voice.

"Oh, right. Well, Artemis, do you wanna come with us then?" Krillin asked looking at me.

I looked around me at the destruction that was once Ginger Town, then I looked back at the five men before me and nodded. "Yeah, I might as well, after all, there's nothing for me here anymore. But can we stop by my house so I can pick up some of my things?"

Krillin nodded. "Yeah, sure we can." Then he turned to look at the others. "You guys go on ahead and head back to Capsule Corp. I'll meet up with you after I drop Artemis off at Kame House."

The others all nodded once in understanding and took off into the sky. After they left Krillin and I made our way to the place I left my car and drove back to my house. Krillin waited outside to give me some time alone as I walked through the house gathering up pictures, clothes, jewelry, my laptop, and my phone charger. Once I had everything I wanted to take with me, I capsuled it all up and slipped the capsule in my pocket. Then I quickly packed the rest of the house and capsuled that stuff too and put those capsules in a small case and threw it in my purse to sort through later once the pain eased a little. When I was down I picked up my cat, Draco, and put him in the cat carrier. At the door, I took one last look around the house that I had shared for the last five years with my husband and my best friend and her fiance and felt a tear roll down my cheek. The memories I had made and shared with Griff, Rei, and Jed flashed before my eyes. Then I thought about what could have been. After a few more tears rolled down my cheeks, I wiped them away and went outside, shutting the door behind me.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to go," I said turning to Krillin who was leaning against the side of the house.

"Hey, you okay?" Krillin asked noticing the tears in my eyes.

I shook my head. "Not even close."

Krillin nodded and said, "Well if you're ready, hop on my back and I'll fly you Kame House."

"Fly?" I asked raising my eyebrows in surprise.

"Mm-hmm," Krillin nodded, laughing at my surprise. "Don't worry, I won't drop you. It's perfectly safe."

"Okay," I answered a little hesitantly as I climbed on his back.

"Alright, here we go," Krillin said and with that, we took off into the sky.

I shrieked and closed my eyes as I felt the rush of wind against my face. After a few minutes, a thought occurred to me. "Hey, Krillin?" I said in his ear.

"Yeah?"

"You told the others you would meet them back at Capsule Corp. but that you were taking me to Kame House. Why is that?"

"I have a friend at Kame House that could really use a nurse. He's pretty sick." After a pause, he continued. "Hang on tight, I'm going to pick up the pace," he said as we began to speed up.

A little while later we were above the ocean and off in the distance I could see a small island. After a few minutes, we started to descend towards it and landed on the beach.

"You'll be safe here," Krillin said as I got off his back. "Master Roshi, Chi-Chi, I'm back and I brought someone with me," Krillin called as he handed me the cat carrier to me.

"Krillin, you're back," an old man said coming out of the house. "Oho! And who is this lovely young woman?" the old man asked as he stared at my breast, his hand inching towards them.

Realizing what he was about to do, I slapped him across the face as Krillin chuckled beside me. "I thought you said I would be safe here," I said looking at Krillin folding my arms over my chest as a woman came out of the house.

The woman walked up behind the old man and hit him on the head. "Hands off you old pervert!" Then she turned to Krillin. "Who is this?"

"This is Artemis Meiou. She's a nurse and the only survivor of Ginger Town," Krillin explained. "I brought her here because I thought she could help you take care of Goku."

"You're a nurse?" Chi-Chi asked looking at me.

I nodded. "Yeah, and I would be happy to help in whatever way I can."

Chi-Chi nodded slowly and smiled. "Okay, well let's get a room set up you then we'll sit down and have some tea."

"Alright, well I have to be getting back to the others. Someone will be by later to check on you guys," Krillin said.

"Thanks for all your help Krillin," I said.

"Don't mention it," Krillin said as he kicked off the ground and hovered in the air. "See you later," he said waving, then he flew away.

After he was gone, Chi-Chi lead me into the house and showed me to a bedroom. As she helped me unpack a few things, she advised me to keep the door locked while I changed clothes or slept. After almost getting groped by the pervy old man, I didn't need to ask why.

Down in the kitchen, Chi-Chi bustled around the small room preparing the tea. Once the tea was finished Chi-Chi joined me at the table.

"So, Artemis tell me about yourself," Chi-Chi said.

I took a sip of my tea before I answered her. "Well, I grew up in Coral City. My family for many generations have been the caretakers of the shrine there. Up until I was fourteen we lived across the city, but when my grandpa died from a heart attack, we moved into the shrine to keep my grandma from being lonely. After that, my older brother and I took on a lot of the chores around the shrine. After high school, I went to college for nursing and married my high school sweetheart, Griff, who became a police officer for the Ginger Town police department along with my best friends fiance. The four of us live...lived in a house a few miles outside of Ginger Town. Griff and Jed were on duty during the attack on the town this afternoon. They didn't make it."

Chi-Chi placed a hand over mine that was resting on the table. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thanks, Chi-Chi," I said wiping the tears from the corners of my eyes.

"What about your friend?"

"Rei's in West City currently."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she left Ginger Town two days ago and went to West City to take care of her grandpa who just had heart surgery. She's the only family he has left, so she is going to take care of him and their family shrine. The plan was that Jed was going to apply to a precinct in West City and they would move in with her grandpa." I sighed. "I'm not even sure she knows what's happened."

Chi-Chi patted my hand and filled up my teacup. "I'm sure she knows, it was all over the news. But, why don't you give her a call to check on her, then you can meet Goku."

Later that evening after I had called Rei and met Goku, I was sitting outside on the small beach watching the sunset over the ocean. When all of a sudden someone dropped out of the sky and landed next to me. If I wouldn't have seen the others earlier and flown with Krillin here, stuff like that would have freaked me out. But instead, I glanced over at the newcomer and gave a little wave. The man had short black and scars on his face. He was also wearing the same orange martial arts gi as Krillin.

He smiled a lopsided grin at me. "So, you're the girl Krillin and the others found in Ginger Town," he stated as he sat down on the sand next to me. "Hey, I'm Yamcha," he said holding out his hand.

I gave a weak smile and shook his hand. "I'm Artemis."

That night after everyone had gone to bed and I was left alone, my grief returned and tears fell down my cheeks. Every time I started to drift off to sleep, my finale phone call with Griff would replay in my mind. Around two thirty in the morning, there was a light knock on my door. I got out of bed with the tears still falling down my cheeks and walked across the room to answer the door expecting to see Chi-Chi on the other side. Instead, I found it to be Yamcha. Without saying a word, he gently enfolded my small body in his strong arms in a comforting embrace and let me cry against his chest. When my tears started to slow he finally spoke.

"Hey, you okay now?" he asked looking down at my face.

"Yeah," I said, stepping back and wiping my eyes with the palm of the hand. "Thanks, Yamcha, I really needed that hug. Sorry about crying on you though."

He nodded. "Hey, no problem. And you don't need to be sorry about crying, especially after what you went through," he said turning to leave.

"Uh, Yamcha?" I called out quietly and he turned back around. "This might be a silly request, but could you stay in here until I fall asleep? It's just I haven't slept in a room alone for a long time."

He blinked a couple of times then he gave me a small smile and said gently. "Yeah, sure I can."

"Thanks," I said as I let him in the room.

As I climbed into bed, he sat down on the floor and rested his back against the side of the bed. After that, I fell asleep quickly but was plagued with nightmares. Not knowing the true events of what happened in my old town, my overactive imagination created several different horrific scenarios.

After three hours of tortured sleep, I awoke as the first light of the day was starting to lighten the sky. Rolling over I heard soft snoring, sitting up I looked around and finally spotted Yamcha still seated on the floor at the side of my bed.

Smiling a small smile, I quietly got out of bed and grabbed a clean orange tank top and a pair of jean shorts from the dresser where Chi-Chi had put my clothes, gave Draco a quick scratch on the head as he slept on top of the dress, and quietly left the room.

Before I did anything else, I decided to walk down the hall to check in on Goku. When I entered the room, I found Chi-Chi curled up in a chair beside Goku's bed. I smiled and quietly crossed the room to check Goku, but nothing seemed to have changed since last night. Leaving the room, I walked down to the bathroom, locking the door behind me, and took a shower.

A few hours later I was sitting on the couch with Yamcha when all of a sudden he got this happy look on his face. Thirty seconds later the house started shaking.

"What's going!?" I asked looking at him.

"It's Goku, he's awake!" he said as he lead the way to the door.

From the doorway of Kame House, I watched as Goku spun Chi-Chi around, assuring her that he was all better. As I watched he accidentally threw her really high up in the air, then caught her as she fell back towards Earth.

"I've got you, Honey," Goku said smiling as Chi-Chi hugged his neck. "It's really good to see you, Chi-Chi."

"Goku?!" The old perv said.

"Master Roshi!" Goku greeted.

"Seems you're back to you're old self?"

"Yep. Fired up and ready to go." Then Goku's happy, care-free expression changed to a cold glare. "I could still hear everything that was happening while I was dreaming. So I already know what we're up against. Guess we're going to have a real fight on our hands this time, huh?"

"Hold on. Slow down," Master Roshi said warningly.

"You've got to be kidding, right?!" Chi-Chi shouted at Goku. "You can't start fighting already. You just got better."

"It's alright, don't worry," Goku said calmly. "I know I'm not ready. After all, if Vegeta can't beat them yet, I probably can't either. I'll have to figure out a way to take things to the next level."

At this Chi-Chi gave him a questioning look.

Goku walked towards the shoreline of the small island and looked out towards the horizon. "I'll push myself beyond Super Saiyan." He then turned back to look at Chi-Chi and Master Roshi. "Hey, I just noticed something. Where is that strong ki energy I'm sensing coming from? It feels really close." He looked around and then saw me leaning against the door frame of the house. He smiled and walked towards me. "Hi, I'm Goku, you have an unbelievable amount of ki. You might not know it yet, but you're going to be an amazing martial artist!"

End of Chapter 1

a/n: Well that was chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Please R+R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of DBZ, that right belongs to Akira Toriyama. I only own my original character and the imagination that came up with this fic.

**Last time, on How I Became the First Female Z Fighter! **

Artemis learned that Ginger Town was under attack and everyone in the town had been killed, including her husband Griff. She hurries to the town to search for survivors. As she searches, several men descend from the sky in front of her. They tell that she's not safe here and they take her to Kami house. There she meets Master Roshi, Chi-Chi, and an unconscious Goku. Later that night she meets another Z fighter, Yamcha. The next day, Goku awakens from his coma, fully healed. She watches from the doorway of the house as Chi-Chi and Goku reunite. Then Goku tells Artemis that she has an unbelievable amount of ki and one day she will be a great martial artist.

**Chapter 2**

Goku smiled at me one more time then he walked past me into the house, Chi-Chi and Master Roshi close on his heels.

_Ki. What did Goku mean? _I wondered as I walked to the edge of the small island and sat down in the sand, the waves coming within inches of my bare feet.

"Hey, you okay?" Yamcha asked sitting down beside me. "You look like you're lost in thought."

"Yamcha, what's ki?" I asked him as I looked out over the waves. "Goku said I have an unbelievable amount of it, but I don't know what it is."

"Ki is an energy that lives inside every living thing. It's the same thing as chakra or chi, it's life energy that all individuals can produce to some degree."

"Chakra, huh?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

After that we sat quietly, both staring out at the waves. Sometime later we heard footsteps approaching from behind. I looked over my shoulder to see Chi-Chi by herself.

"Well, he's gone again," She sighed plopping down on the sand next to me. "Off to train and save the world."

"What will you do now Chi-Chi?" I asked her.

She sighed again. "I suppose I'll just go home and wait for him to come back to me." Then she added as an afterthought. "You could come with me if you want, Artemis."

I smiled and shook my head. "Thanks but I should go to West City and see Rei. Let her know what's happened."

Chi-Chi nodded. "I understand."

"If you like, I can introduce you to my friend Bluma, she lives in West City as well," Yamcha offered.

"That'd be great, Yamcha," I smiled.

Chi-Chi stood up and offered me her hand. "Well, Artemis, let's get you repacked."

Ten minutes later, Master Roshi, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, and I stood on the small beach.

Chi-Chi hugged me. "Remember I'm your friend so if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks, Chi-Chi," I said hugging me back.

"Take care of yourself, Kid," Master Roshi said attempting to also hug me and growp me.

I sidestepped his hug and hit him on the back of the head. "I will, Master Roshi, thanks for letting me crash at your house."

Yamcha laughed. "You never learn do you, Master Roshi?" He then turned to look at me. "You ready?"

I nodded and he picked me up then lifted into the air.

Half an hour later, I was standing at the base of the stone stairs that led up to Rei's family shrine, Yamcha by my side.

"I'll wait here for you," Yamcha said sitting down on the stairs. "Take your time talking to your friend. When you're done, I'll take you to Capsule Corp."

I nodded and started to walk up the stairs. At the top of the stairs was a large courtyard with Japanese cherry trees, their petals already gone. As I walked through the courtyard, I saw Rei come out of the temple. Her long raven hair hanging freely down her back and she was dressed in her red and white priestess robes. When she saw me, she smiled. But upon seeing my sorrowful expression, her purple eyes grew pensive.

"Rei, I have some horrible news," I said stopping in front of her.

She smiled sadly like she knew what was coming and sat down on the wooden porch of the temple.

"It's about Griff and Jed, right," she asked as I sat down beside her.

I nodded.

"I saw what happened to Ginger Town on the tv," she informed me. "They were on duty that day weren't they?"

"They didn't make," I said. looking over at her.

She nodded, "I know. I tried calling Jed and Griff when I found out, but neither of them picked up. I also tried calling you but it kept going to voicemail. I'm so glad you're alright."

"Sorry I didn't mean to worry you, I turned my phone off. I just didn't want to talk to anyone yesterday."

"I understand," she replied and grabbed my hand. "So, how are you holding up?"

"Not too bad. I had trouble sleeping last night and cried a lot. You?"

"About the same. Do you need a place to stay?"

I shook my head. "Thanks but I already have a place to stay."

"Where at?"

"I've been invited to stay at Capsule Corp."

"Wow really?! How did you manage that?"

I told her everything that happened yesterday and about the new friends I made. "I actually have someone waiting for me at the bottom of the temple stairs to take me to Capsule Corp."

"Well if you ever need anything, I'm here for you," she hugged me. "My door is always open."

"Thanks, Rei," I said hugging her back.

After that, we said our goodbyes and I left. As I walked back down the stairs, Yamcha turned at the sound of my footsteps and gave me a small smile. I gave him a weak smile back.

"How'd it go?" he asked standing up. "You weren't up there very long."

"It went okay," I replied. "She kind of already knew, I guess the destruction of Ginger Town has been all over the news."

He nodded. "Well, you ready to go meet Bulma?"

"Yeah let's go."

"Okay," he said, picking me up and raising into the air.

We flew over the city as cars and people moved around the streets far below us. After a few minutes, we landed on the large lawn in front of Capsule Corp and Yamcha put me down. On the patio stood a young woman with shoulder-length turquoise hair. She smiled and walked over to us.

"Hey, Yamcha!" she greeted.

"Hey."

"So you must be Artemis?" Bulma asked looking at me.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you," I said, shaking her hand.

"Likewise. Yamcha called a little bit ago to let me know he would be dropping you off. So I had a little bit of time to throw together one of the empty guest rooms for you," she told me. "Oh, by the way, Yamcha the others are waiting for you to fly the plane to search for Cell. Since he can sense your guy's energy this is probably the best way to find him."

"Right well I'll get going then," he then turned to me. "You'll be okay here, Bulma's great. She'll take good care of you."

"Okay," I nodded. Then added as an afterthought. "Hey, Yamcha, be careful okay."

"Sure," he replied with a smile. Then he left.

"Don't worry," Bulma said putting her hand on my shoulder. "They'll be fine. Now come on. I'll show you around."

End of Chapter 2

a/n: Well, chapter 2 was not my finest work, I had some major writer's block, but I finally pushed out chapter 2. Do you guys like what I did at the start of the chapter; how it opened up like the Dragon Ball Z episodes. Haha, I thought that would be a nice little Easter egg. I hope you liked it. Please R+R.


End file.
